We plan to investigate inflammatory responses in the cornea and the alternation of these responses by both steroidal and non-steroidal agents. Because inflammatory reactions in the anterior chamber can adversely affect the physiologic functions of the corneal endothelium, we propose to develop an experimental model that permits objective evaluation of the inflammatory response in the anterior chamber. The experimental model will allow us to quantitatively measure the level of protein and the number of inflammatory cells in the aqueous humor. Using this experimental model, we will carry out a systematic evaluation of the anti-inflammatory efficacy of various corticosteroid bases and derivatives, routes and regimens of administration, during concentration, vehicle, etc., on inflammation in the anterior chamber. In addition, we plan to investigate the role of several systemic factors on inflammation in the cornea and anterior chamber and on its response to therapy. These will include aging, diabetes, alcohol intoxication, and iron deficiency with and without anemia. Our methodology will permit direct, objective, quantitative comparison of existing drugs and comparative evaluation of new agents. The experimental design and direction of these studies are particularly influenced by the clinical problems posed by corneal transplantation and corneal inflammatory disease. It is our goal to elucidate that combination of factors which will produce the most effective pharmacological response with the fewest undesirable side effects.